


Going Bananas

by onthedriftinthetardis (on_the_drift)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Campy, F/M, Humor, really they might as well be married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_drift/pseuds/onthedriftinthetardis
Summary: On their way to the Bonnaroo Music Festival, the Doctor stops to re-stock the TARDIS pantry.





	Going Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> A banana-related photo I saw on Tumblr reminded me of the time I got two bananas at Target, and was accidentally charged for rather a lot more. I thought the total sounded high, but wasn't really paying attention. I inspected the receipt when I got home, and quickly spotted the error. They refunded me the difference, but I thought it was funny, so I scanned the receipt.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But it occurred to me that buying 48 bananas is something the ninth/tenth Doctor or Tentoo would actually do on purpose, so I rummaged around on my hard drive and found the scan. I was inspired to write the following ficlet. :)

“Here we are, Rose, America!” The Doctor gestured expansively.

Rose followed him outside the TARDIS and squinted in the bright sunlight. 

“What’s ‘Target’? It looks like a mega-store!” Rose said suspiciously.

“Right you are! I thought we could pick up a few provisions before we go to Bonnaroo.” The Doctor grinned at her, and she couldn’t help smiling back.

“Alright, yeah. Mind if I stay here? Thought I’d do a bit of reading in the library.”

“Perfectly fine with me. Um …”

The Doctor tilted his head up and tugged on one ear.

“What?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have any American money from the last trip, would you?”

Rose rolled her eyes, but marched the Doctor to their room. She rummaged through the piles of make-up, hair care products, human and alien souvenirs, and assorted currency on top of her chest of drawers, eventually coming up with a few American bills. She counted off three $20 bills and handed them to the Doctor. 

“Here, is this enough?” She asked.

“Should be, ta. Don’t worry, I’ll pay you back,” he said breezily.

“Yeah, you will,” she said, as he pocketed the money and turned to go. 

“Right, see you soon!”

“And don’t forget to bring me the change!” Rose told his retreating form.

He waved, and disappeared around the corner. 

Rose shook her head, and took the book she was reading to the library, settling on the plush sofa. Half an hour later, the Doctor opened the library door and walked over to the sofa, pulling a handful of money out of his trouser pocket.

“Your change, milady,” he said, giving her the money and bowing with a flourish. He beamed at her.

Rose grinned back at him, looked at the three bills he had handed her along with a small pile of coins, and frowned. The Doctor’s smile faltered.

“Is this all that’s left? Receipt, please,” she said, holding out her hand.

Reluctantly, the Doctor reached back into his pocket and handed her a long piece of paper.

Rose scanned the receipt. Her jaw dropped. 

“48 bananas?!” she said incredulously. 

“I thought we could make banana pudding. It’s traditional in this area. Maybe some banana pancakes… Oooh, peanut butter and banana sandwiches!” The Doctor enthused. “Did you know, Rose, those were Elvis Presley’s favorite sandwich, and here we are, in the very same state as Graceland!”

“Let me stop you there.” 

His face fell. “No peanut butter and banana sandwiches?”

She just stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly in disbelief.

“Not even banana pudding?”

“Doctor, you need to take them back. We’ll never be able to eat them all before they spoil!”

“What! Not all of them!”

Rose sighed. “No, not all. You can keep one bunch.”

“Two bunches? Think of all the potassium!”

Rose glared at him and shoved the receipt back at him.

“Oh all right,” he said, retreating towards the door. “But if you faint at the festival from low blood pressure, don’t blame me.”

Rose shook her head and went back to reading her book. She was so absorbed in the story, she didn’t hear the swift approach of heavier than normal footsteps.

The Doctor burst into the library, holding two bags that clinked as he lifted them up level with his brilliant smile.

“Look, Rose, they had a sale on marmalade!”


End file.
